moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are men and women who, through specific circumstances, adopt the physical, mental and/or emotional characteristics of a wolf. The clinical term for this condition is called Lycanthropy. Werewolves have been a popular part of Western European folklore for several centuries, but it wasn't until the 20th century that they became a part of modern pop culture. In addition to vampires, witches and ghosts, werewolves are one of the most popular breeds of supernatural creature and they have appeared in every aspect of the horror medium from films to television, comics, video games, role playing modules and more. Origins The process of becoming a werewolf varies, but can usually be traced to one of three different points of origin. One may be have a curse put upon them which turns them into a werewolf against their will. Others may be members of an actual species of werewolf and thus, are born with their special traits. In most cases however, a person becomes a werewolf after having been bitten or scratched by another werewolf. The actual process of transformation classically takes place during the three nights of the full moon, but more modern werewolves have also been shown to transform at will regardless of the lunar phase. The physical elements of a werewolf are also very varied. Sometimes a person shape-shifts into an exceedingly large wolf, with no human characteristics whatsoever. In other cases, a person may maintain prominent human traits, but possess excessive body hair, pointed ears, enlarged canines and claws. In other cases, a werewolf may adopt a perfect blend of both human and animal traits, becoming a veritable power house. These werewolf forms, sometimes referred to as crinos form, have become increasingly popular in the past several decades and are arguably the most visually appealing types of werewolves found in film and literature. Destroying a werewolf can be a complicated and dangerous process. Some traditions believe that the presence of wolfsbane may harm or drive a werewolf away. Other traditions posit that when wolfsbane is in bloom, a man may become a werewolf. The most effective means of destroying a werewolf is through the use of silver. Any weapon made of silver be it a silver bullet, or a silver-tipped cane will prove fatal to a werewolf. This aspect remains as the one constant in nearly all forms of werewolf lore. In at least one source, weapons made of titanium are required to kill a werewolf. Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf Characters Films with Werewolves * An American Werewolf in London * Frankenstein & The Werewolf Reborn! * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Howling, The * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf * Howling III: The Marsupials * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * Howling V: The Rebirth * Howling VI: The Freaks * Howling: New Moon Rising * Howling Reborn, The * Huntress: Spirit of the Night * Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf Too * Tomb of the Werewolf * Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part I * Underworld * Underworld: Evolution * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans * Underworld: Awakening * Underworld: Blood Wars * Werewolf of London See also * Known werewolves * Images of werewolves References Category:Creatures Category:Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943)/Miscellaneous Category:She-Wolf of London (1946)/Miscellaneous Category:Teen Wolf/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous Category:Young Frankenstein (1974)/Miscellaneous